Phineas and Ferb, Through the eyes of others
by bobtherandomguy
Summary: Every episode stars Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry and Doofinshmirtz however I plan to write stories that show what the show's numerous cast does when not on camera. r&r Chapter 1: Baljeet, Chapter 2: Lawrence, Chapter 3: Roger, Chapter 4: Isabella
1. Chapter 1

Life from the eyes of Different Characters

_This story is written through the eyes of Baljeet Patel, how does such a studious young lad end up in the company of those such as Phineas or Buford whom show little regard for his brand of knowledge. Hope you enjoy, I don't own the characters, so whatever. This will detail how Baljeet felt throughout his appearances on the show_

--Danville, SD-- Summer 2008

Dear Diary,

I know I haven't wrote much in here lately but I have been having the time of my life. I am like most people my age in that I have heard of the antics of Phineas Flynn and his quiet step-brother Ferb Fletcher. However until recently there would be no reason for us to associate. That is not to say I dislike Phineas and Ferb, in fact Phineas was the first American I ever met and he even allowed me to join him, his brother and their mutual friend the very pretty Isabella Garcia-Shapiro to eat lunch with them until 3rd Grade ended, I assumed our friendship would be left to that simply eating lunch at school together. However once that fateful day at the googleplex mall I have often been involved in their schemes. It was unintentional at first I had been sitting and studying until Phineas and Ferb walked over with Ice Cream, they wanted to see how fast it would take to melt and sat down next to me. Since this was the first time I had seen them all summer I asked why they were not studying, since I am still not entirely aware of how this "Summer Vacation" works, Phineas explained to me that summer vacation is the time of the year were there are no teachers and you only have to worry about bullies, then immediatly after Buford the bully showed up and sat on me, Phineas stood up for me and next thing you knew he was being trained by Evander Holifield, what a world famous boxer was doing in Danford, I do not know, however the "Brawl at the mall" as it was quickly labeled, was nothing more then a simple thumb wrestling match. Though I mostly stayed out of the way alongside Ferb and Isabella I soon was invited to partake in more and more daily activities alongside them.


	2. Chapter 2

Life from the eyes of Different Characters

_This story is written through the eyes of father Lawrence Fletcher. He plays such a small part that I wanted to expand his backstory. Hope you enjoy, I don't own the characters, so whatever._

--Danville, SD-- Summer 2008

Hello I am Lawrence Fletcher, I don't get out much due to my constant traveling so I rarely get a chance to tell my story I have thus chosen to write it in this web journal site Phineas showed me. I have many scattered thoughts but I have so much to get off my chest.

Linda has always tried to get me to mingle alongside her friends husbands, "You don't get out enough Lawrence" she often says to me whilst I am painting the Queen. I recall this one time Linda had me take the boys with me to "Little Duffers" to meet up with her friends husband, she said we had a lot in common but I certainly didn't see it, he was a strange man, I believe some kind of pharmacist. He was slightly hunched and looked like he never slept. He also spoke with some sort of European accent but not one I am particularly familiar with and when Phin asked Ferb where our pet platypus Perry went, Heinz looked like he had seen a ghost, and saying how much he hated golf. Linda never made me associate with Heinz again after that because he and Charlene got a divorce.

Divorce is not a topic I am particularly fond of, Ferb's birth mother my first wife, Kathryn was a lovely woman with the personality of one of an heiresses, she was a fashion model known for her exotic naturally Green hair. When Ferb was 3 months old she ran off with her photographer at a Gaston Le Mode fashion show we went to in Sioux Falls. We moved to Danville shortly after as I tried to locate her. However once I saw Linda for the first time I properly filed for divorce and began trying to woo her. She was a former pop star who had been used for her fame by Phineas and Candace's father, who left her after she got pregnant with Phineas and her career as a pop star was never going to have a shot at revitalizing. I remember meeting baby Phineas and little Candace for the first time. I knocked on the door that would soon become my home and Linda answered the door and right behind her was the cutest little 5 year old girl with a big mess of hair she looked like something right out of Roman Mythology I remember the first thing I ever heard her say "Mom, Phineas and Bucky went rollerskating on the roof." What a wonderful imagination that girl has always had. Phineas was only 6 months old when I first met him about 3 months younger then Ferb. and the boys instantly hit it off when they met after me and Linda officially started dating. We were married within the year, just a small party, my parents Winifred and Reginald, and her parents Clyde and Betty Jo, Candace acted as the flower girl simply because she wanted an excuse to wear a "pretty dress"

As for the merging of our families, I understood her reason's for wanting to keep her maiden name for her and her kids, but that doesn't mean we are not a loving family, I am legally Phineas and Candace's father and Linda is Ferb's mother. Our recent anniversary in June was our 8th as a full family, well at least the human members. The family wasn't truly complete as it is now until about 4 years ago after Bucky "went to live with Kindly Old Man Simmons" I bought Candace a pet platypus for her birthday, she got annoyed it "didn't do anything" and gave it to Phineas and Ferb. I do love my family but I don't see them enough, I have had so many trips during summer as part of my job looking for antique thimbles I don't get to see my kids enough, I even missed Linda's birthday and forgot our anniversary, though the boys were able to help me both times. They are quite marvelous. I must make more time to see them.


	3. Chapter 3

Life from the eyes of Different Characters

_This story is written through the eyes of Roger Doofinshmirz(I honestly am picking characters at random unless anyone has a suggestion), Since we don't know alot about Dr. D's brother I have made a lot of information up, ah the joys of fanfiction. Hope you enjoy, I don't own the characters, so whatever. That would be Swampy Marsh and Dan Povenmire and Disney of course._

--Danville, SD-- Summer 2008

Hello my fellow Danvilians, as you know I am Roger Doofenshmirtz, I am so thankful that you have elected myself mayor, and I wish for you to know more about myself and my background before those tabloids get to you. I was born in the small village of Gimelschtump in the land of Druelselstein to poor peasents, who forced my older brother to act as a gnome, however shortly before I was born my father became a wealthy dog breeder which allowed us to move to america when I was still but an infant. I attended the prestegious Tri-State College in nearby Swampfield where I was the star quarterback if you remember of the Tri-State Phase-Inators. However following my senior year I joined the firm of Povenmire, Marsh and Sangster-Martella. After becoming the mayors assistant several weeks ago I uncovered his corruption and through a city board of commerce got him removed from office,

I want you to thank you for making me the first foreign born mayor in the Tri-State area, and I shall do much to help both Danville and eventually my homeland starting with a donations box at the Mayorial ball next week, my niece Vanessa will be collecting donations at the door. And I thank those of you whom wish to help out with this small donation we shall slowly but surely remove poverty and illicit substances from the streets of Danville. So that no one will ever lose a family to any method other then becoming deceased.

I want you to know how important family is to me, as my mother and father have both passed on, the family name lives on only through myself and Vanessa's father, my older brother Heinz the CEO of the Doofenshmirtz corparation, he bares animosity towards me due to his rough childhood whereas by the time I was born my family had wealth and power, he also holds me responsible for his more recent struggles with his wife Charlene before they finally got divorced 6 months ago, though I have tried extending a hand of friendship towards Heinz he has pushed me away in favor of animals as he has been shown at different times rescueing a kitten, and owning both a dog and a platypus. His daughter seems to be under the impression that my brother Heinz is *chuckles* evil, but as my former sister-in-law says "Nobodys evil", no Heinz is just a poor misguided man at loss for his purpose, something many seem to have problems with during the course of our 80+ years circling this planet, and I am sure that his animal friends will soon help him out of this slump

Now I have heard many complain of young children building fantastical sights in our very own community, this shows the creativity of the children of Danville, thus I have chosen to make sure the art and design programs at the local public schools are enhanced with state of the art technology, this will lead to a revolution the Tri-State area could greatly use. once again I am Roger Doofinshmirtz and I am proud to represent you fine people of Danville, and thank you for taking the time to read this tale


	4. Chapter 4

Life from the eyes of Different Characters

_This story is written through the eyes of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, forgive me if I don't recall entirely how 9 year old girls act, if I just sat around checking how 9 year old girls acted people would think I was creepy. I included a reference to "Times Change" a fantastic story written by Roy42 that you should check out. Anyway hope you enjoy, I don't own the characters, so whatever. That would be Swampy Marsh and Dan Povenmire and Disney of course._

--Danville, SD-- Summer 2008

_July 17th, 2008_

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night was the "Night of the Falling Stars girls' choice dance" and I finally got the nerve to ask Phineas to come with me, he said yes and then told me he and Ferb would walk with me to the dance I can't believe he thought I meant we should go as friends, I was wearing such a cute purple dress too!!! Well once we got to the dance I was able to get Gretchen to run over and dance with Ferb leaving me to have a few moments alone with Phineas, but all he could talk about was his plans for today...with Ferb. _

_I don't want anyone to think I don't like Ferb, considering how he helped rid me of my hiccups and made me an ice cream sundae after I got my tonsils out but I wish they were not so inseparable, I keep thinking things might change as we get older but then I have dreams like last nights and I realize how horrifying that could be, Diary I had a dream where me and Phineas got stuck in a virtual world, he told me he loved me but then there was an error and I sacrificed myself so he could escape, he blamed himself for my loss and changed after that day, not wanting to risk anyone else's health he stopped making fun things, he was no longer the creative boy I fell in love with, diary I don't want Phineas to lose his spirit._

_The more I think about it the more I remember how I met Phineas, alright so I don't actually remember since I was just a baby but momma has pictures of us as babies, I guess it must have been before Phineas' parents got together because Ferb isn't in any of the pictures. We looked sooo cute together just like last night. I sure wish we had more pictures together like that_

_I also wish I had someone to talk to diary like an older sister, I mean Candace is the closest thing I have to an older sister but she is far too scatterbrained, honestly I want someone closer to Ferb to talk to, someone who just listens but doesn't judge, I mean I guess __**I could**__ just talk to Ferb about whats bothering me I mean he keeps secrets better then anyone else I know and I do trust him but he is Phineas brother and best friend what if he tells Phineas everything, I mean I think I'm being paranoid but what if Ferb is jealous of my friendship with Phineas and tells him to get rid of me, diary maybe I'm just being silly, Ferb has nothing to be jealous of since he and Phineas are closer then I am with Phineas._

_Alright I guess thats enough about Ferb trying to get rid of me I'm just being silly right, anyway today the fireside girls are going for our tax filing badge, that should be fun, unfortunately I don't think it will fit in with Phineas' daily activity so I probably won't get to see him much today, although the Fireside Girls meeting isn't until 3:30 so maybe it will be something I can help with until then._

_Wow its already quarter to 10 I should let Pinky out, then take a shower, after that I'll see what Phineas has planned for today, I sure hope it's tax related. Well until tomorrow Diary, _

_Isabella_

_(draws a quick picture of Phineas underneath her signature)_


End file.
